makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift: The Movie - The AppleSpark Trilogy
Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift: The Movie - The AppleSpark Trilogy ''(ハーモニーアンリーシュド ヒューマン·ポニドックス コンティニュームシフト ザ ムービー - アップルスパーク トリロジー, Hāmonīanrīshudo Hyūman· ponidokkusu Kontinyūmushifuto Za Mūbī - AppuruSupāku Torirojī)'' is an Japanese-American 2013 3-part anime movie series based on both the miniseries "The AppleSpark Six" and the anime "Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift". The 3 movies are named as "AppleSpark Chapter", "FlutterMac Chapter" and "ShiningCadance Chapter". It's the first movie series of the series to be in Digital 3D. The movie is set to be released in Summer 2013. About the Films The 3 movies take during the events of Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift 3rd Strike. The trilogy movie series is a film series similarity to Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider The Movie: Cho Den-O Trilogy based off the AppleSpark Six (which is inspired by shipping and brotherhood) and the anime series when 3 separate films is about 2 characters as well as others that either appears in every film of the trilogy. AppleSpark Chapter Discord returns again! (After the elements of harmony defeated him (Return of Harmony), while in HPCS he got defeated (Ep13).) And he must vow to get vengeance on Twilight Sparkle because of his friends defeating him for a reason of bringing chaos to Equestria, Which leads Celestia to be dissapointed of herself for a task to reform Discord instead of something else not too evil and Fluttershy to be dissapointed of Discord not being reformed as before. Now, Twilight and Applejack must take extreme measures not only to take Discord back to his place, but to take their humanized relationship to the next level. *Movie Directed by: Tensai Okamura (Blue Exorcist) FlutterMac Chapter Fluttershy and Big Macintosh had a pretty nice lovely relationship with each other since they met and Applejack allowed her to go out with his older brother and being with him for the rest of her life. But Suddenly, someone familiar to Fluttershy gets revenge on her, and it's Iron Will! Because of his dissapointment with her unsatisfaction to her assertiveness lessons that might get the downfall of her and her friendship with the six ponies and her own kindness, he tries to ruin her own home and her life. But Fluttershy and Big Macintosh, with the help of Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Aaron and the Cutie Mark Crusaders, must do something to stop Iron Will and drive him away from Ponyville. *Movie Directed by: Akiyuki Shinbo (Madoka Magica) ShiningCadance Chapter The Crystal Empire is ruled by Cadance and Shining Armor all together! And also the rulers are living their love life so easily, even if their nights get sexier. But suddenly, Maximus IQ returns and brings a modified, cyber-like, rebuilt King Sombra to team up and vanish the Crystal Empire for another millenium. Their solution, Princess Celestia, along with Admiral DeGill and Princess Luna gives a favor to Shining Armor and Princess Cadance to joins forces with the Element of Loyalty's Master and Galactic Guardian, Betty Barrett and the future Galactic Guardian (and Penelope's Older Brother), Chaz Lang, along with Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum and Flame Princess to make their love even more stronger and bring peace to the Crystal Empire as well as their lives. *Movie Directed by: Hiroyuki Imaishi (Gurren Lagann) Cast Japanese Dub All Movie Cast *Maaya Sakamoto - Twilight Sparkle *Tetsuya Kakihara - Applejack (Human) *Junko Takeuchi - Applejack (Pony) *Tomokazu Seki - Shining Armor *Yuri Amano - Princess Cadance/Mi Amore Cadenza *Tomokazu Sugita - Big Macintosh *Aki Toyosaki - Fluttershy *Yuichi Nakamura - Aaron *Masako Katsuki - Princess Celestia AppleSpark Chapter Cast *Norio Wakamoto - Discord *Aya Hirano - Rarity *Aki Kanada - Spike (Dragon) *Akira Ishida - Spike (Human) *Takehito Koyasu - Spike (Big Medieval Form) *Yui Horie - Courtney, Pinkie Pie *Noriaki Sugiyama - Duncan, Rainbow Blitz (Human) *Romi Park - Finn the Human, Rainbow Dash (Pony) *Saeko Chiba - Gwen *Chiwa Saito - Sandy, Izzy Fluttermac Chapter Cast *Rie Kugimiya - Adonis *Eri Kitamura - Cristina *Kouki Miyata - Phineas Flynn *Shiho Kawaragi - Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Yukou Gotou - Apple Bloom *Sayuri Yahagi - Sweetie Belle *Sanae Kobayashi - Scootaloo *Tetsu Inada - Iron Will *Aya Hisakawa - Cheerilee ShiningCadance Chapter Cast *Marina Inoue - Princess Luna *Yoko Honna - Betty Barrett *Nobuhiko Okamoto - Chaz Lang *Megumi Hazeyama - Penelope Lang *Tessho Genda - King Sombra *Hiroshi Iwasaki - Maximus IQ *Romi Park - Finn the Human *Shiro Saito - Jake the Dog *Rie Tanaka - Princess Bubblegum *Kana Hanazawa - Flame Princess English Dub All Movie Cast *Tara Strong - Twilight Sparkle *Matt Hill - Applejack (Human) *Ashleigh Ball - Applejack *Andrew Francis - Shining Armor *Britt McKillip - Princess Cadance/Mi Amore Cadenza *Peter New - Big Macintosh *Andrea Libman - Fluttershy *Aaron Montalvo - Aaron *Nicole Oliver - Princess Celestia AppleSpark Chapter Cast *John DeLancie - Discord *Andrea Libman - Pinkie Pie *Drew Nelson - Rainbow Blitz (Human), Duncan *Cathy Weseluck - Spike (Dragon) *Kirby Morrow - Spike (Human) *David Kaye - Sir Spike *Tabitha St. Germain - Rarity *Emilie-Claire Barlow - Courtney *Ashleigh Ball - Rainbow Dash (Pony) *Megan Fahlenbock - Gwen Fluttermac Chapter Cast *Vincent Martella - Phineas Flynn *Alyson Stoner - Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Michelle Creber - Apple Bloom *Claire Corlett - Sweetie Belle *Madeleine Peters - Scootaloo *Nicole Oliver - Cheerilee *Adonis Ortiz - Adonis *Cristina Maldonado - Cristina *Trevor Devall - Iron Will ShiningCadance Chapter Cast *Tabitha St. Germain - Princess Luna *Adrian Truss - Admiral DeGill *Colin Fox - Maximus IQ *Tajja Isen - Betty Barrett *Scott McCord - Chaz Lang *Laurie Elliott - Noah Parker *Jeremy Shada - Finn the Human *John DiMaggio - Jake the Dog *Hynden Walch - Princess Bubblegum *Jessica DiCiccio - Flame Princess Mexican Spanish Dub *Carla Castaneda - Twilight Sparkle *Irwin Daayan - Applejack (Human) *Claudia Motta - Applejack (Pony) *Jose Antonio Macias - Shining Armor *Romina Marroquin Payro - Princess Cadance/Mi Amore Cadenza *Hector Moreno - Big Macintosh *Maggie Vera - Fluttershy *Arturo Castaneda - Aaron, Chaz Lang *Abraham Vega - Adonis Ortiz *Lupita Leal - Cristina, Betty Barrett *Leyla Rangel - Pinkie Pie *Analiz Sanchez - Rainbow Dash (Pony) *Eduardo Garza - Rainbow Blitz (Human), Owen *Elsa Covian - Rarity *Cecilia Gomez - Spike (Dragon) *Victor Ugarte - Spike (Human) *Humberto Solorzano - Sir Spike Music *Composer: Yasuharu Takanashi, Steve Jablonsky, Taku Takahashi *Producer: William Anderson and Daniel Ingram *Production: Aniplex, Geneon Universal, DHX Media, Harmony Unleashed Music Joint Songs File:【ナノ Nano】「No pain, No game」 (Btooom! OP) フルver. 【オリジナルPV】 English Subs|AppleSpark Trilogy All Films Opening - No Pain, No Gain by Nano (From BTOOOM!) File:Sword Art Online Ending FULL (MP3 Download) ~Yume Sekai by Haruka Tomatsu~|AppleSpark Chapter Ending - Yume Sekai by Haruka Tomatsu (From Sword Art Online) File:Sakura Hanagasumi (Daishi Dance).wmv - Mika Nakashima|FlutterMac Chapter Ending - Sakura ~Hanagasumi~ (Daishi Dance Remix) Blossoms ~Flower Haze~ by Mika Nakashima File:Aimer RE I AM (Full version) 機動戰士高達UC Unicorn episode 6 "宇宙與地球"主題曲|ShiningCadance Chapter Ending - Re: I Am by Aimer (From Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn Episode 6: Two Worlds, Two Tomorrows) Gallery ASTrilogyAppleSparkChapterLogo (vector by dentist73548).png|AppleSpark Chapter Logo ASTrilogyFlutterMacChapterLogo (vectors by bengo538 and lcpsycho).png|Fluttermac Chapter ASTrilogyShiningCadanceChapterLogo (vector by 90sigma and hawk9mm).png|ShiningCadance Chapter See Also *Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift Category:Anime Movies Category:Crossover Movies Category:MLP: Harmony Unleashed Series Category:Movies Category:NaruIchi97 X-Over Series